To Me, You Are Beautiful
by WritingWillBeForever
Summary: Carmen isn't like the others. Neither is Tyler. That much is obvious. He doesn't hesitate to tell her..because to Tyler, Carmen is beautiful. Carmen/Tyler, with Carmen/Johnny and Tyler/Johnny friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Set when Johnny, Carmen, Tyler etc are /Tyler love. Johnny/Tyler and Johnny/Carmen friendship.**

Carmen walked downstairs carefully, and the first thing she saw was Johnny and Tyler fighting.

She rushed forwards and grabbed Johnny's arms. He began to struggle, but as soon as she yanked him back and he saw who it was, he weakened.

Carmen let go of his arms. "What was it this time?" she demanded of them both.

"Johnny accused me of trying to steal his…crush." Tyler said, going pink. Johnny went pink too.

"And were you?" Carmen asked.

"….Maybe?" Tyler said.

Carmen rolled her eyes at the both of them and walked away. "You'll need to act less childish to get that girl to like you!" she called back.

Johnny glared at Tyler, before they both went down to the kitchen for lunch.

"Carmen, darling!"

All the kids looked up from their lunch and Carmen's fork clattered to her plate.

There she was…Helen Howle. Carmen's mum. However, even though Carmen didn't notice, she had a rather round belly since last time…

Carmen got up, and her chair fell to the ground with another clatter.

"Get out." She whispered, and her face was angry. Her hands clenched into fists.

"Carmen, you've got to understand…"

"NO!" she shouted. "You LEFT me, AGAIN." And with that, Carmen shoved past her and ran upstairs.

Tyler moved first, and off he went after her.

"Carmen?" he entered her room to see her crying.

She tried to hide that she'd been crying/that she was crying, but Tyler simply sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Carmen instantly leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. "She's my mum."

"I know." Tyler said quietly. "I…could see the likenesses."

"I look like her?"

"A bit. You have the same eyes and hair, but you look way prettier."

A blush appeared on both Carmen's cheeks and Tyler's.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." Tyler pointed out.

"I'm not pretty, though." Carmen said.

"Don't think like that, Carmen. You're brilliant…kind, smart, sweet, not just pretty, but beautiful…don't doubt yourself. You can face that old bag. She must have been crazy to leave you here…but I'm kind of glad she did…because I wouldn't have met you otherwise." Tyler said sincerely.

Carmen nodded. "Thanks Tyler." She said, genuinely, and she sat up, but not before she kissed his cheek. He went crimson and she grinned.

"Come on." He said, and he took her hand, leading her downstairs.

Helen and the other kids looked up as they came downstairs. Carmen let go of Tyler's hand and approached Helen.

"I'm not doing this for you." Carmen said. "What do you want?"

"Sweetie, we should take this somewhere private…"

"No. Whatever you have to say…you can say it in front of my friends." Carmen said.

"Well…the thing is…" Helen patted her round tummy, and Carmen's face paled.

"….What?" Carmen said, wishing, praying that she'd got it wrong.

"I'm pregnant." Helen said proudly.

Carmen felt her head spinning. She felt her legs collapse beneath her. There were a few vague cries and she felt arms wrapping round her waist, but after that Carmen blacked out.

"Carmen!" Tyler's voice. "She's okay!" he called behind him.

Carmen opened her eyes. "Tyler…" she whispered.

"Hello, sweets." He said. The name was odd, but Carmen liked it. Tyler brushed some hair off of her forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…it's just…"

"I know. Oh Carmen, I'm sorry." He said.

Tyler felt Carmen pulling him into a hug, and he happily returned it, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Did she leave?" Carmen asked at last, as she sat up properly and Tyler sat beside her.

"Yeah…um…she's going to have her baby in, um…2 days." He said.

"Oh God." Carmen said, placing her hands to her forehead. "She's going to mess up all over again."

"Maybe." Tyler said quietly, putting an arm around Carmen's shoulders.

"Ooooh, Tyler!" Carmen and Tyler turned to see Elektra and Lily, laughing at them.

"When did you two get together?" Elektra said.

"And why didn't you _saaay?_" Lily looked upset as well as teasing.

"We're not going out any more than you and Rick are, so button it." Carmen said to Lily.

Lily blushed and Carmen smirked, before grabbing Tyler's arm and leading him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen came downstairs the next morning, and she stiffened. Helen was there, holding a baby in her arms. Lee was standing next to her, and they were lovingly stroking and talking to the baby.

Carmen was frozen; Lee was showing so much love towards the baby…the kind of love he never bothered showing her. Tears sprung up to the girl's eyes and Carmen grabbed her coat, made sure her phone was in her pocket before slamming out of the house.

She ran as fast as she could…she didn't know where to…but she was just running. Sobs began to escape from her, and as soon as she got to the park, Carmen dropped to her knees, shaking and sobbing.

They never loved her…but they loved the new baby…Lily was lucky that her dad and Shannay loved Lily and Jonah the same. Carmen felt another sob choke her and she just hid her face, rocking backwards and forwards.

By the time the storm started, Carmen had moved under a tree. She was shaking all over and she was freezing, since she'd been out in the rain a few moments ago. The thunder and lightning was basically right above the park she was at, but she didn't care; Carmen felt nothing.

"CARMEN!" Tyler was instantly by her side. He was soaked through. "I've been looking for you for hours! I…we were so worried!" he said, helping her up. He peeled off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Tyler." Carmen said.

Tyler began to walk with her, putting his hoodie up.

"Tyler!" Carmen said.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

Carmen held her arm out to stop him, and she turned him to face her.

"…Carmen?" he said.

"Thank you for doing all this for me." She said quietly.

Tyler couldn't help himself; he leaned over and kissed her.

The rain fell like confetti around them as Carmen kissed back.

They jumped apart when they heard Mike's voice.

"CARMEN! TYLER! GET IN THE VAN NOW!" he shouted over the noise.

"Carmen, I…" Tyler began.

"It's okay." She said, and with that, she grabbed his hand and they ran over to the van, getting in.

Carmen was sitting in her room, thinking, when Tyler entered.

"Hi." He said, sitting beside her.

"So…what happens now?" she asked softly.

"Well…I, um, I do like you, Carmen, and, if you want, we could…start going out?" Tyler said.

Carmen smiled softly. "I'd like that." She said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

And so from there, everything seemed perfect. Carmen had a boyfriend, and as she sat in her room straightening her hair, she couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be.

It was quite amazing how much she'd changed for Tyler in 1 day. She was now into multi colors, instead of just pink. She was wearing jeans, red trainers, a purple top and a pink jacket. It was perfect. And now that her hair was straightened and that her key and padlock earrings were in, Carmen was ready, she sprayed some perfume on and headed downstairs.

"Wooh, someone looks smart!" Faith said.

"Shut up." Carmen said, grinning.

"Where you off to then, Carm?" Johnny asked, and he put an arm round her.

Carmen raised her eyebrows and pinched his cheek, pulling away from him after. "Awwh, is Johnny jealous?" she teased.

"Nope. Of course not." Johnny said, blushing.

Rolling her eyes, Carmen walked over to Tyler, who smiled at her. He was wearing a yellow and red t-shirt, his jeans and some blue trainers. He had a black jacket on and…well, he and Carmen looked like they matched.

"You look beautiful, sweets." Tyler said softly.

"You look very cute, Tyler." Carmen returned.

And with that, the two exited holding hands.

"That's SO cute." Tee said enviously.

"Yeah, it's kind of sweet." Elektra said.

Johnny was fuming as he stormed upstairs.

How DARE Tyler steal _his…_ well, crush?

Oh, he'd SO get him back for this.

After eating pizza and watching a movie, Carmen was seriously 'dated' out, and so she and Tyler were walking back to the Dumping Ground.

"Not bad for a first date, huh?" Tyler said, grinning.

Carmen grinned back and pecked him on the lips lightly. "It was amazing, Tyler, thanks for organizing it all."

"No problem, sweets. I had a great time."

"Me too." Carmen said.

Tyler walked Carmen to her room, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Tyler."

"Night Carm." He said.

And with that, they retreated to their rooms, both replaying the night's events.


	4. Chapter 4

Carmen could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she entered the living room.

No. No way.

Tyler and Tee…they were just standing there, kissing.

Shock and anger and hurt were the only things Carmen could feel right now.

She was aware of someone behind her, touching her shoulder.

"Carmen?" Johnny's voice. It was very vague, but it was there.

Carmen turned and ran from the room. She felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Her feet pounded up then stairs and she could hear Johnny shouting at Tee and Tyler.

Carmen let herself fall onto her bed, and her still-straightened hair fell onto her face and her pillow.

A soft knock at the door made Carmen come back to Earth. Rick was suddenly sitting beside her, a hand on her shoulder, and Johnny was on the other side.

"Carmen…I'm so sorry." Johnny said softly.

"Tyler's an idiot for doing that." Rick agreed.

Carmen nodded slowly before burying her head into her pillow.

After a bit, both boys left. Now all Carmen could feel was numbness.

"Carmen, sweetie, dinner's ready." Gina said softly.

"Not hungry." Carmen mumbled.

"Are you sure babes?" Gina asked worriedly.

"Yes." Carmen said, and then she resumed her position.

"Carmen?" Tyler had entered the room.

"Go away." Carmen said.

"I'm so sorry, but I can explain, please…"

"GET OUT!" Carmen screamed.

Johnny entered the room. "You heard her, you two-timing git. Get out." He said, and Tyler left.

"Do you want to be alone?" Johnny asked.

"…Yeah." Carmen said quietly.

Just before Johnny left, Carmen got up and ran to hug him. He returned it, rubbing her back comfortingly, before she lay down on her bed once more, and he left.

By the next morning, Carmen was better again. Or she was acting like it.

She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a purple jacket, her jeans, and her special aqua trainers.

"Carmen, I'm so sorry." Tee said quietly, but Carmen walked right past both her and Tyler. They'd obviously been making date plans.

Carmen sat down between Johnny and Elektra, and ate her breakfast in silence.

As she got up to leave, Tyler grabbed her arm just before she could go upstairs.

"She kissed me!" he protested.

"You let her." Carmen hissed, before yanking herself free and running upstairs.

Finally, the pain washed over her and she began to sob. Johnny was there instantly, hugging her tightly as she crouched on the floor.

"You deserve better." He said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

"He told me I was beautiful." Carmen sobbed.

"You are." Johnny said.

"But why does he want Tee, then? I know she's smarter, and much prettier than me, but...I thought he liked me." Carmen choked, leaning her head on Johnny's chest.

"People make stupid mistakes in life, Carmen. Don't be hurt by it." Johnny said.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Carmen asked at last, when she'd finished crying.

"Be strong. Hold your head up high. It shouldn't bother you." Johnny said, helping her up. "You deserve somebody who treats you better."

"Johnny, can we talk?" Tyler said urgently.

"Um, okay." Johnny said, letting Tyler lead him away.

"How can I get her back?!" Tyler asked.

"Well..." Johnny began to whisper in Tyler's ear.

_Later..._

Carmen walked out of her room and was surprised to find Tyler kneeling there, holding a bunch of roses.

"Carmen, I am so sorry. When Tee kissed me, I didn't know how to react. She said she'd break us up if I didn't, and I hoped you wouldn't see. I love you, Carmen Howle, and I understand if you hate me now, but please believe me when I say you are so perfect, and too good for me." Tyler said.

Carmen put the roses in her room, in a vase, then turned to Tyler, hugging him.

"One more chance, Tyler." She said softly. "Because...I love you too."


End file.
